


Kitten

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Pet Names, Pet Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kitten

There some day Kim Yugyeom thought Jackson Wang was a kitten when they were in bed.  
It's was funny but the moan Jackson Wang do was like the one of one kitten.

One day when they were in the shower Kim Yugyeom tell him at his ear "I'm gonna take care of you like one kitten"

Jackson Wang was blushing and he said "Yes"

Then Kim Yugyeom say "You like to lick my finger when we eat chocolate"

Then Jackson Wang kiss him and say "You make me so horny"

"That the goal, dear, i couldn't stop thinking at what we do last night"

"You want one repeat" say Jackson Wang with one wink

"Oh yes, let's go to our bed"


End file.
